A winters night ball
by B-witched83uk
Summary: It is the week of Elrond's winter ball. Aragorn and Arwen face a problem, can they resolve it in time?
1. A winters night ball

Disclaimer:- I do not own 'the lord of the rings' I make no money from this, I do it all for the love of my readers.  
  
I wonder if there is a baby Gap of Rohan?   
  
Where is the fluff?...Right here!  
  
A winters night ball  
  
Elladan and Elrohir walked slowly through the gardens of Imladris continuing their earlier conversation about Arwen. Elladan, so confident and mischievous and Elrohir, so thoughtful and reserved.  
  
"She is lost, what with Estel being away for so long." Elrohir tried to stick up for his sister's recent tendency to withdraw.  
  
"She needs this ball tonight, it will be something to lighten her recent mood." Elladan picked a leaf from the wintered tree and twiddled it between his fingers. "She seems to have lost her sparkle, she confessed that she has been having dreams, dark dreams of the shadow growing in Mordor."  
  
Elrohir nodded and sighed as he noticed his old friend Legolas trying to hide from the clatter inside Elrond's hall. "Preparations for the winter ball are still going on I take it?"  
  
Legolas walked over to the twins and shook his head. "Lord Elrond has taken to hiding in his study, it would seem the party has gotten out of hand, even by his standards."  
  
Elladan laughed and decided it was probably best if they kept walking away from the hall. "Have you seen Arwen today? We are worried about her recent dark mood."  
  
Legolas looked at the ground sheepishly, he would not brake her confidence, not when she so clearly needed to be left alone.  
  
"No I have not seen her today, perhaps she is helping with the ball."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Elrond sat in his study, reading a journal of his father's. Every now and then his eyes would wonder to the courtyard, where he knew his daughter was supposed to be. It saddened him greatly to see her pained, and be helpless to comfort her. Aragorn was away more and more of late, joining his ranger companions to fight against the fret of Mordor. Elrond loved Aragorn like a son, he had raised him since he was but a babe of two years.   
  
He remembered, fondly, the day Gilraen brought him to Rivendell, soon after his real father was killed. Elrond had the gift of foresight, he had seen, when he looked in to the child's eyes, that his journey back to the throne would be a long one, with many trials. He saw, too, that the boy would fall for his daughter and she in return would forsake her Elven life to be with him. Beyond that, however, Elrond could not see and ending to their love story.   
  
He saw pain, death and war, but nothing good. How could their love survive against all odds? No, the Elves were beginning to leave this land and make for the grey havens, and should Arwen chose to stay, then she would have only death waiting for her. No matter how much he loved them both, he knew that their safety was far more important then their happiness. He would have to find a way to keep them apart, and in time, hopefully, they would forget the love they once shared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen's face was saddened as she walked beside the river. Some dark fret was hanging over the heads of all beings in middle Earth. Sauron's spirit was back and her Estel had gone off to fight the good fight. She had expected him home weeks ago, the last she had heard, from a ranger from the North, Aragorn was making his way home, back to Rivendell, back to her.  
  
She closed her eyes and pictured the ball, she really wished she could simply retreat to her room to be by herself and her thoughts. She missed Aragorn with every single moment of every single day, this time of evening was the worst. Twilight, when the day crossed to night, it was the time of day they would get to spend alone, holding on to each other and their hopes.  
  
She desperately wished this war was over, so that Aragorn could take his place as King, then they could be wed and she would never again have to know the pain of being separated from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Elrond sipped from his glass of wine, as he observed the ball in full swing. He kept a keen eye on his daughter, as she stood alone by the large oak doors. His heart broke for her, for he knew what it was to miss the love of your life. His wife had passed to the undying lands many years ago, and every day that passed he felt the sting a little more. He would see her again though, he knew that as fact, yet if Arwen was to follow her own heart then he would have to say goodbye to his beloved Evenstar.  
  
Arwen stood, darkly, in a gown of deep indigo, she was watching the many couples as they took to the dance floor, jealous of how closely they got to hold one another, when she could not even see Aragon.  
  
"Do you wish to dance?" Elrohir took her hand and patted it gently.  
  
"Oh, I do not feel much like dancing, just stand here with me?" She smiled gratefully at her brother, whilst trying to see where the other one had gotten to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you ever seen such beautiful stars?" Elladan leaned forward and brushed the young maiden's hair behind her ears, purposefully brushing over the delicate point. "Have I told you how lovely you are looking this evening?"  
  
The young Elf smiled shyly and looked up at the stars. "They do seem to shine brighter here in Rivendell."  
  
"They pale compare to your beauty."  
  
To Elladan, this was sport, a little flirtation, perhaps a kiss good night, he knew not to take it any further then that and dishonour both his family and hers. He picked a flower from the vines, that were growing up the walls, and placed it behind her pointed ear.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk? Behind the waterfall there is a very secluded spot with a beautiful view."  
  
The young maiden suddenly frowned at him. "You go there often, do you?"  
  
Elladan laughed nervously and tried to cover his slip up. "I go there to be alone, to write poetry. I have never shared that view with any other before."  
  
The maiden's heart leapt and she smiled warmly, once more. "Oh Elladan, you are so sensitive and honest."  
  
Elladan nodded coyly and brought her hand up to his mouth. If, later on, she asked to see some of his poetry, he would simply borrow some of Elrohir's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the ball, Arwen laughed as Elrohir told her all about Elladan's latest fancy. She marvelled at how the twins, two people so alike in appearance, could be so different in life. Elladan was the one she used to go to when she wanted a bit of fun, get in to a bit of mischief. Where as Elrohir was her closest confidant, the brother she shared her deepest fears and hopes with.  
  
Suddenly, Arwen took in a deep breath, as her senses begun tingling. She looked out of a window and was moon light stream through, but that was all, she wasn't sure what but she sensed something. Someone was coming. Her face lit up as she realised who.  
  
"Estel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn , having left his horse in the stables, was now making his way toward the hall. He longed for rest, but he longed for Arwen more. Sweet sounds of Elven music flooded the courtyard, an almost intoxicating melody.  
  
"The hero returns!" Elladan yelled from the courtyard as he saw Aragorn approach him from the South. Elladan, completely forgetting about the young maiden, walked over and hugged his foster brother tightly.   
  
"Welcome back brother."  
  
"Thank you" he breathed as he swallowed down some air. He had ridden non stop from Bree, both he and his horse were looking worse for wear and desperately needed to meet with sleep. But Aragorn could not, not yet, not until he had seen her, touched her, kissed her. "Where is Arwen?"  
  
Elladan smiled, knowing full well they would be the first words to come out of his mouth, as he pointed towards the hall. "Follow the music."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen smiled politely as she talked with her father and his friends. They were stood at the top of the stairs, that led down to the ball room, discussing how the robins had been scarce this winter. Arwen did not hear a single word they were saying, she simply remembered to nod every so often. She constantly scanned the room, wondering if her would come straight to her or if he would wait until morning. She desperately hoped it would be the first.  
  
Her sharp ears pricked up, as both the large oak doors swung open. Instantly her heart started beating faster and she knew it was him. She turned with a wide smile on her face, all of Elrond's guests turned too, to look at the scruffy mortal who had intruded on their elegant evening. He was beaten and bruised, but still as handsome as ever. Her heart leapt to see him standing so near.  
  
Arwen tried for a few seconds, to remain composed and remember that she was the Lady of Rivendell, but as his eyes scanned the room before finally resting on hers, all memories of her heritage left her mind. She set off at a run down the stairs, careful not to trip on her long dress. She ran across the hall, past open mouthed guests and straight in to Aragorn's arms, who picked her up and held her close to his weary body.  
  
He held on to her with every ounce of strength that he had, crushing her body against his, Smelling her hair and taking all of her in. When finally he put her down and they pulled apart, they looked deep in to each other's eyes. He brought his hand up to stroke down her cheek before nuzzling his nose against hers.   
  
"Have you missed me?" She smiled coyly, her hand pressed firmly against his chest.  
  
"You have no idea." His mouth came very close to hers, before remembering that they were not alone.  
  
Aragorn stepped away from her, her hand in his, and looked at Lord Elrond, who was now making his way towards the couple.  
  
"Welcome back Estel, I trust you are wearied from your travels. Why don't you go and rest, we will see you in the morning."  
  
Arwen's face fell as her eyes pleaded with her father not to send him away without her. Elrond smiled at his daughter, defeated, and nodded. "Arwen why don't you take him to his room."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once outside, in the courtyard, Aragorn grasped Arwen and brought his mouth crashing down on to hers. His tongue moved against hers, causing her to moan in to his mouth. His hands slid up her back and in to her dark, silken hair. The couple kissed with all the need they had felt since his departure. When finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away, he kissed her brow, making her smile.  
  
They hadn't even noticed the snow that had begun to fall, coating the ground, making it even more beautiful. When Aragorn noticed her shiver her removed his cloak, and wrapped it tightly around her.   
  
"Arwen-"  
  
She placed the tips of her fingers over his mouth, effectively silencing him. "Do not speak, for I fear what you might say."  
  
He took her hand in his and kissed her finger tips, his eyes never leaving hers. "The war is coming. It has already begun."   
  
Arwen looked at the ground. "Your not staying."   
  
It killed him to see the hurt on her face, a hurt that he had caused. "I can not stay for long. There is too much hatred in this world, too little time to undo it all. I am needed elsewhere, I must fight for all that is good in this world, or we shall never be together."  
  
Arwen nodded slowly, her eyes still glued to the floor. She knew he must leave, to fight for all that is true, but it didn't make her feel any better about it. Aragorn slid his fingers underneath her chin and raised her face to look at him. "I am fighting for you Undomiel, I am fighting for honour, nothing else could tear me away from you."  
  
A slight smile graced her lips as she looked in to his eyes and saw naught but love there.  
  
"Let us simply enjoy the time we do have together."  
  
He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her in to him. His mouth brushed over hers, before capturing her in a passionate kiss. His hands gently slid over her back, creating a new kind of warmth. Arwen sighed softly in to his mouth as she begun to feel that all to familiar sensation spreading down her body. How she had missed him, missed this closeness, she never wanted to let him go.  
  
One of her hands was massaging the back of his neck, whilst the other slid down to the small of his back.  
  
Aragorn pulled away as he was weary and afraid of not being in complete control of his body. He chuckled as he looked at Arwen, he eyes still closed and a look of sheer bliss etched on her lovely face. He cupped her face, making her eyes open and focus.  
  
"So, are you going to take me to my room?" He winked and treated her to a wicked grin, making her heart melt. She took his hand and began walking inside.  
  
Once at the door of his chamber, he kissed her again and had to remind himself that he could only resist her to a certain extent. Her arms flung around his neck and she leaned in to him, with her whole body. Aragorn smiled, pleased to see that she had missed him as much as he had missed her, and gently unhooked her arms from him. He held both of her hands in his and kissed them each in turn.  
  
"Happy to have me back?" He let go of her and opened the door, stepping inside.  
  
"You have no idea." She smiled seductively, before turning and walking to her own room.  
  
You know the drill, please read and review. x 


	2. The green eyed Elf

Disclaimer:- I do not own 'The lord of the rings' I make no money rom this at all.  
  
EbonyBeach:- I promise that if I do write anything a little sad, then it will only make it better when it is all resolved. Fluff lives on.  
  
The Last Evenstar:- Thank you for what you said about the twins, I have writen Elladan before but not Elrohir becasue I couldn't 'find' him. Once I found who he was I realised I had to sontinue this fic so I could have someone new to play with.  
  
Angel of the Night Watchers:- well if it had have been me, I would have run and leapt at him, knocking all the Elves out of my way.  
  
ME132:- SQQUUE! I finally did it Kayleigh, I finally found chapter 2, hurah! I'm so happy you are lovin it, lovin it, lovin it.  
  
Blackbird10:- I'm going to start putting health warnings on my fics, I didn't mean to make you faint, aparently I have actually made some one keal over and die, so you got off lucky.  
  
The Converted:- unspoiled? Thats such a nice way of looking at it. lol. Was it fluffy enough for you? In true 'me' style I am now going to create a mild bit of angst but then I swear there will be so much fluff that you feel sick.  
  
Queen Arwen:- No not a sequel, little miss hinty, but will a second chapter do?  
  
The Evenstar:- Almost cry? Thats not good enough, I want tears missy. Don't read this until your hormones are bouncing off the wall.  
  
Thank you steph-h, Daisy, Cerridwen-Evereven, trista and prettiest in pink, your reviews really made my day. x  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Sevan, who at 11pm on the 4th of febuary helped me reach the idea of where to take Aragorn and Arwen in this story. Big thank you girl!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The green eyed Elf  
  
"Who was that young maiden I saw Elladan leave the ball with last night?" Elrond looked at his daughter over the table, where they were enjoying warm bread with honey. The sun had only just risen, the brilliant red was the colour of her mood. Aragorn had only gotten back last night, she had wanted to spend the morning with him, but Elladan and Elrohir got there first. They had insisted on going hunting to, as they out it, put those fancy ranger skills of his to the test. The snow was slowly melting under the sun's glare, turning the ground in to ice.  
  
"Arwen?" Elrond knew that his daughter's mind was else where, no prizes for guessing where.  
  
"I believe her name was Wendele, she is of the woodland realm." Arwen watched the sun from the gazebo they were sat in. The morning would drudge on, until he returned to her, she must find a way to occupy herself this morning.  
  
"Could you use my help with anything this morning Ada?"  
  
Elrond smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Actually yes. It would help me out a great deal if you would sit there all morning and brood over Estel."  
  
Arwen laughed and pushed her plate away with a gentle sigh. "I am sorry Ada, perhaps I would not be any use to you after all."  
  
Elrond stood and placed a hand on his only daughter's shoulder. "They will return ere the morning has passed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond was surprised at just how soon they had returned. The Twins had come back to the house of Elrond, half carrying their foster brother, his arm tied in a make shift sling. A wild bore had charged at him, who unlike his brothers, was not quite quick enough to sprint up a tree.  
  
Having left Aragorn in his room, and in the care of a nurse, Elladan set out to find his young lady from the night before. It did not take him long to find her, she was clearly walking around the courtyard hoping to run in to him.   
  
"Wendele." He walked up to her and took her hand in his before bringing it to his mouth. "I am sorry we had to cut our evening short, but my brother, the scraggly looking one, he had been away a whole season and he needed my help with something." Yes that sounded much better then 'once my brother returned I forgot all about you.'  
  
Wendele smiled and walked in to the shade, closely followed by Elladan. "What did he need your help with?"  
  
Couldn't she have left it at that. Elladan thought fast, a hundred reasons all racing through his mind. "He just needed my help in general, you see he is what we would call 'special.'"  
  
Wendele gasped. "Oh I am so sorry, he seemed perfectly normal when I saw him last night." She visibly softened towards the Elf, how could she be angered at him when he had such a good reason for leaving her.  
  
Elladan nodded. "Trust me. He looks normal, but inside here." He tapped the side of his brain before shaking his head and shrugging. "We help him in any way we can."  
  
"Oh Elladan that is awful, I am so sorry. Maybe you could show me that secluded spot behind the waterfall now."  
  
Elladan smiled and silently apologised to Aragorn. Taking Wendele's arm, he led her away in to the surrounding woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen went in search of Aragorn, once she had learnt of his injury. She found him sitting on a day bed inside a large wooden gazebo, over looking the beauty that was Rivendell. He smiled up at her, pleased to see her, and held out his good hand for her to take. Arwen took his hand and settled down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Have a good morning?" She half smiled, sensing his pain and feeling it herself.  
  
"I have had better." He turned his head to kiss the sweet scent of her onyx hair.  
  
Imladris was filled with men and Elves alike, they were all staying for a while after the winter ball. Lords and ladies, completely in awe of the splendour of Rivendell, passed them as they sat. Their usual private moments, for now, a thing of the past. Aragorn's eyes caught a wave of long auburn hair, as it swept past. Arwen noticed his body tense, and his breathing change pace, but paid it no mind. Aragorn watched the woman as she walked towards the lake with her hand maidens. Memories of the two years he spent in Arnor, before he and Arwen were reunited in Lothlorien, suddenly came flooding back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Elrohir." Elladan came up to his brother in the study and placed an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean no? You don't even know what it is I will ask of you." Elladan sat down on a chair opposite his twin.  
  
"It doesn't matter, the answer is still no. Nothing you ask of me can possibly end well."  
  
Elladan leant over to look at some of the books on the shelves, mostly belonging to their father. There were books on herb lore, birds, history of Middle Earth and ones on the many cultures of these lands. Elladan shook his head, it was a beautiful day, the maidens from the ball were still in Rivendell, and his dear brother wished to spend the day reading. He straightened up in his chair and looked at Elrohir though saddened eyes. Elrohir glanced at him over the top of his book, before rolling his eyes and continuing to read.  
  
When Elladan realised that the eyes were not going to work, he started to whimper like an injured, helpless animal. Elrohir smiled and laughed, despite his best efforts to ignore Elladan.  
  
"Go on." He placed his book on the desk and instructed his brother to ask his favour.  
  
"I need you to teach me how to write poetry."  
  
"No." Elrohir picked up his book once again. Elladan snatched the book and got in his brother's face.  
  
"Hear me out. It is for a good reason."  
  
"Elladan, poetry is not something you can teach, it is something that is inside of you, like your heart or your soul. Poetry is in everything you see, the stars, the rain, a young maiden's eyes. You just need to look around you and feel."  
  
Elladan groaned, that seemed like a lot of hard work just to get a girl, a high maintenance girl who was demanding poetry at that.  
  
"Great, so you'll write it for me then?" Elladan stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Elladan I will not do your dirty work for you, if you want to corrupt some innocent maiden then I suggest you do it alone."  
  
Elladan sat back down and looked sorrowfully at the floor. "She is not just 'some maiden' she is everything, she is perfection."  
  
Elrohir groaned at his brother's love sick tone. He knew it was most probably an act, but something about the way Elladan was looking, made Elrohir feel sorry for him.   
  
"Very well, I will write it for you, but just this once." Elrohir picked up his book again and started to read, until he noticed his brother waiting expectantly for him to start writing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As night fell, Aragorn found himself walking though the gardens of Imladris, in search of the red headed woman. He found her easily, he was a ranger after all. She was stood with her back to him, watching the waterfall as it hit the lake.  
  
"Hello Aragorn."  
  
He walked up beside her and smiled sadly at her. "My lady."  
  
Gallia turned to face him, as he bowed his head slightly. At the sight of him here heart started to best franticly, it had been so long, so many years, and yet he was still as handsome as he had been then.  
  
"I trust that you are well my lady?" Aragorn looked on the young woman with pity, she had cared for Aragorn deeply, and he knew it, yet he could not return her affections. Even though at the time he thought he would never see Arwen again, and had not seen her for nearly thirty years, he had known he could never love another, and so was doomed to a life alone.  
  
Gallia had been great company, someone he talked and walked with often during his stay in Arnor. Her father was a lord and a good man, a man Aragorn knew since he was but a lad. As Aragorn aged, his face and body had remained the same, he had watched friends giving in to old age.  
  
"So this is Rivendell, the place of which your heart would often speak." She looked around at the beauty that surrounded her, understanding why he loved this place so much.  
  
"All is well in Arnor?" He found himself struggling for things to say to her, desperate not to find himself in the middle of an awkward silence. Instead of answering him, she simply looked in to his eyes, letting him know that her feelings for him had not changed. Aragorn looked away sadly, wishing he could grant her happiness. He looked at her once again and felt such a sense of loss that it physically hurt. "Gallia, I think you should know that-"  
  
"The moon is high, the hour is late, I should get back to my father, he will be expecting me." She said merrily, she nodded at Aragorn before walking back to the hall, already knowing what he was going to say. Something along the lines of what he had spoken to her the night he left Arnor, something just as heartbreaking to hear.  
  
Arwen watched as the young woman left Aragorn's side, her beautiful face was twisted with fear as Aragorn watched after her. Who was she? And how did they know one another? Already Arwen could feel the initial pull of jealously, an emotion rarely experienced by Elves. Alone she stood in the coldness of the night, already knowing that if he broke her heart, then she would die from it.  
  
O oh. Don't bother reviewing just to tell me this reminds you of Eowyn, I know ok, I am aware when I steal stuff, it will be diferent though, I promise. Did you like? Are you glad I contiued this story? Let me know x 


	3. Verses of mistrust

Title: A winters night ball

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG-17

Summary: Will Aragorn make it back to Rivendell in time for Elrond's annual Winter ball?

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Lord of the rings' the whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Chapter 3

Verses of mistrust

Elrohir ran the soft tip of his feathered quill under his chin, thinking pensively about where to begin. He closed his eyes and tried to think loving thoughts. The only problem was, he had never been in love. He often wrote poetry, but of nature and life, now he was expected to write of love, something he knew very little of.

He placed the parchment on the desk and walked over to the window, to view the beauty that was Imladris. "Oh course" He smiled widely as he thought of his sister, who did he know that was more in love then she and Aragorn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you please pass the honey." Arwen's eyes did not even look at Aragorn as she spoke to him, something they all picked up on. He leant across the table and placed it down in front of her without a single word. The previous night, Arwen had confronted him about his 'friendship' with the lady Gallia of Arnor. Jealousy had taken her, and her usual Elven composure had temporarily left her body.

*Flashback*

"Arwen exactly what am I being accused of? That I spoke to another woman in the thirty years I was away from you?" He threw his hands up in the air in irritation. 

"Estel why are you getting so defensive? I simply asked you how you know her."

"You asked me how well I know her! And your tone was less then pleasant." He turned from her and ran his hand over his eyes.

"Yes, and you still have not answered." Arwen felt sick, she hated talking to him like this. He was home for such a short time, a time they could use doing other things.

"I knew her father. They invited me to stay with them whilst I was there." He picked up his cloak from the chair and placed it around his shoulders. "I am going for a walk now, as we planed, would you still care to join me?"

Arwen looked at him with such hurt that he hated himself to the core. She turned and walk out of the door, leaving him alone with his guilt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrohir soon realised that he would get no inspiration from these two, he leant over towards his brother and lowered his voice. "Which one is she? It may help me to write if I know her physical appearance and her nature." 

Elladan smiled, truly grateful of his twin. "She will be in the courtyard after lunch, I asked her to meet me there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elladan walked over to the Elf maiden and took her hand, he turned and motioned to Elrohir. "This is my brother Elrohir. Be nice to him for he already knows I am the better looking one." He winked at his brother before gasping loudly as he remembered something he must do, Elrohir credited him for his display of some truly terrible acting.

"I know, why don't you too get to know each other a little better." He placed Wendele's hand in Elrohir's and bowed slightly to them both. 

Once alone Elrohir smiled at the young maiden. "Elladan tells me you like to paint."

She smiled warmly and giggled. "Yes but I do not let anyone see them, they are far too personal and I am far too embarrassed to show them off."

"I know what you mean, I am the same with my-" He suddenly remembered the Elladan was supposed to be the poet, not him. "My rock collection." He grimaced inwardly at his own stupidity.

"Oh rocks. Well yes, I mean rocks are interesting." She smiled politely wondering why Elladan had left her with him.

"Well I find them fascinating. They have lived on this earth far longer then you or I. They have seen everything, I often wonder what it would be like to speak with one, learn what it knows."

Wendele looked at him in disbelief. "You wish to talk with rocks?"

Oh this was not going well. He studied her, waiting for inspiration to hit him, but it never came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn stomped through the forest louder then a rabble of Orcs. Birds flew out of his way as he moved towards the large rocks. He sat down and tried to calm his anger. He had loved that damn Elf for the past forty odd years, how could she ever think he had looked at another woman once. She was the light that guided him, the beat of his heart, she was his everything. He unclenched his fists and closed his eyes, hoping the voice of the forest would sooth him.

As he sat there trying to concentrate on the beauty that surrounded him all could think about was Arwen. The first time he had seen her he knew that his life would forever move around her. Every choice he made, every path he took, it all came back to her.

He let the blissful memory of last years winter ball take him.

*Flashback*

"_Quel undome_" Aragorn observed Arwen, the image of pure beauty.

*Good evening*

Arwen smiled and nodded to him, her usual creamy skin now slightly tinged with pink. The ball had already begun and Arwen had been waiting for him to join them. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth.

"_Lle maa vanima_"

*You look beautiful*

His bristled lips rubbed gently over her hand, making shivers dance across her spine.

"_Lle merna salk?_"

*Do you want to dance?*

Arwen moved closer to him, her hand still in his, and led him on to the floor. Once amid the various dancing couples, Aragorn ran his hands over her bare arms.

"_Tess amin_" She wrapped his arms around her waist.

*Hold me*

Together they danced, simply holding on to each other. The night was getting late and the hall was fairly dark, lit only by candles. For the first time in a long time Aragorn and Arwen felt a certain anonymity. He rested his mouth by her ear and gently brushed his lips over the tip. Arwen felt an almost painful shudder go through her from the intensity of loving him.

"_Undomiel nin_." He whispered as her hand slid up to cup his face.

*My Evenstar*

She smiled against his cheek and rubbed her face against his.

"_Aratoamin_."

*My champion*

*End flashback*

"You know you are extremely fast." The woman's voice sounded out of breath. He opened his eyes and looked at the young woman, a frown set on his brow.

"Gallia, what are you doing here?" He looked around, hoping that Arwen would not find out about this, he was sure she would think he had planed to meet Gallia here.

"I saw you leave and I have been trying to catch up with you ever since." She came to sit beside him, trying to catch her breath. "I called out but you must not have heard me.

Aragorn looked down at the grass growing around them. "No, I had things to think about."

"Oh, such as?" She smiled at him, completely unaware of the trouble she had caused by coming here. He smiled at her, remembering the talks they used to have. It was not her fault that Arwen was being unreasonable, he should not be angry at her.

"Nothing that you need worry on." He leaned back on the rock, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. "Tell me of Arnor, how is everyone? Tell me all that has happened since my departure."

Gallia giggled, missing her home and family. "Well Fenar asked Cornella to marry him, but she said first he must complete three tasks. Of course the tasks she gave him were deliberately impossible, so you can imagine what a shock it was for her when he did them all. They are to wed in the spring." She laughed gaily and Aragorn felt his heart ease. Her youthful love for life reminded him much of a Hobbit's. If truth be told, she was a nice distraction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wendele laughed loudly and threw a handful of buttercups at Elrohir's feet. "More, more." 

Elrohir was stood before her, in the gardens, entertaining her with limericks he had made up to entertain Elladan with when they were children.

"Very well." He thought of one, his face braking out in to a smile. "I think you will like this one." He cleared his throat, and she laughed again.

"There once lived a man named Deriem.

Who invented a bathing machine.

The night that it stroke

The damn thing broke

And washed the wrong parts of him clean."

Wendele held her stomach as she laughed, leaning against the side of a tree for support. Elrohir smiled too, finally finding his first verse for the poem.

'The sound of her laughter was golden, like the rays of the sun streaming through the darkened clouds.'

"How many of these do you have?" She walked beside him and took his arm. "I should very much like to hear more."

"Perhaps we should make our way back, it is late and my limericks will wait until tomorrow." They walked back to the house of Elrond in silence, simply enjoying the twilight that surrounded them.


	4. A lover's soul is a poet's soul

Title: A winters night ball

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG-17

Summary: Aragorn and Arwen are still not speaking, can they make things up before he leaves?

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Lord of the rings' the whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Dedication/apology: Jason I am sorry that I have Mary Sued you in to Elladan, it wasn't done intentionally and I didn't even realise until the other day. Sorry baby x

Chapter 4

A lovers soul is a poets soul

Elrohir paced up and down in front of the window, watching his brother walk with Wendele in the courtyard. So far she had hugged him four times and kissed his cheek twice. Elrohir smiled slightly, she had clearly liked the poem, he was glad that it made her happy. He looked down at his hand and wondered why it was balled in to a fist, he walked over to his chair and sat down, bringing his head to rest in his hands.

He closed his eyes and tried to banish the sinking feeling that had begun in his stomach and was now making its way towards his heart. He took several deep breaths, his head still in his hands.

"Valar curse you if you should ever fall for a mortal Elrohir." Arwen glided, despite her wrath, in to her brother's study. She sat on the chair next to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"In truth I hadn't planned to." He stretched out his legs and crossed them over one another, getting more comfortable.

When her face did not lighten, he turned to face her. "What has the cursed mortal done now?"

Arwen scowled at him, making him shudder slightly. The icy stare of the Evenstar, rarely was it seen, but when it was it could chill the heart of a dragon.

"I am sorry Elrohir, it is not your fault." Her gaze softened and she uncrossed her arms. "My fear is masked by anger."

"What are you afraid off?" He swivelled gracefully in his chair, so that he could really look at her as she spoke.

"I am afraid off pushing away the only man I will ever love." She looked down at the ground, knowing how unreasonable she had been towards Aragorn.

"No being in all of Middle Earth has the strength to push Estel away from you. He loves you Undomiel. There is no stronger tie then that of love." He reached out his hand and stroked it over hers.

"Arwen, if you and Estel are broken apart tomorrow then you will still be the luckiest two that ever lived, for you have known love in your life. You have lived, however brief, in the passion and the pain."

Arwen smiled at him, noting how sad he suddenly looked. "You speak as though from experience." She frowned, wondering if something had been kept from her.

He grinned at her meekly. "I speak as a poet. An observer." His grin left and sadness took him once more. "Not as a doer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn sighed in to the morning light, he looked like a man returning from war, beaten and defeated. He ran his hand through his unruly hair and breathed in the smell of the wintered grass. For the life of him he knew not what to do for the best, he could grovel to Arwen, get in some practice for when they were married, or he could give her some time alone. It was true, Aragorn was a man and he knew when a woman was in love, but he could never return Gallia's affections. How could Arwen even begin to think that any woman bar her could mean anything to him.

The sun was making its slow journey west, across the clouded sky. Aragon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it was times like this when he wished he had a father, someone to advise him on women.

Aragorn's ranger skills kicked in as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned quickly and saw a young Elf maiden walking with Elladan. Wendele's face broke in to a smile, a some what pitied smile as she saw him. "Hello. My name is Wendele. I am a friend of your brother's."

Elladan cringed, knowing that the game was either up or he was going to get a beating from Aragorn.

Why in the name of Adar was she speaking to him like that? Her tone was slow and patronising. "Hello Wendele, it is nice to meet you." His face was still set with confusion as he bowed to her, before turning his stare on his brother.

Wendele's face beamed at how well he had greeted her. The poor thing, Elladan had told her all about his condition, how his mind had all but gone. She looked over at Elladan who smiled back sadly, he decided it was best to keep quiet and just let this play out.

"Would you like us to take you back to the hall?" She spoke loudly, over pronouncing each word. Aragorn didn't have a clue what was going on, but he suspected Elladan's hung head knew all about it. 

"No thank you." He too spoke loudly and slowly, certain that this poor woman must have something wrong with her.

"Good morning my lord." They all turned to see Gallia striding towards them. "You are an early riser, as am I." She smiled joyfully, the sun light catching the red flecks in her hair.

Aragorn bowed slightly to her, a weak smile on his lips.

"Well then seeing as you will not be on your own, we will leave you to it." Elladan placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "If you need anything just ask, and don't wonder too far from home you hear." He moved, so that only Aragorn could see his face, and whispered. "I'm sorry, I'll explain later."

"I would rather you didn't." Was the only reply he received.

Wendele smiled at them both, then turning to face Gallia she mouthed the word 'special'

Gallia frowned at the Elf as they moved past them, making their way back. She turned back to Aragorn, who was still staring after her. "Is she alright?" 

He shook his head gently and shrugged. "I think perhaps not."

Wishing to change the subject, Gallia took a step closer to him.

"I was hoping to find you, for I have long desired to speak with you." She gazed at him through dazed eyes.

"Oh, speak of what?" Aragorn faced her, noting how close she was to him.

"Before you left Arnor, we spoke of many things. Yet never did I find the courage to say what my heart truly wished to."

Aragorn tensed, not sure if he should stop her there or let her continue.

"You are a fine man Aragorn, perhaps the finest. I want you to know where my affections lay, so that when the time comes, you may consider me-"

"Gallia." He looked down at her with such sympathy that she instantly wished she had kept her mouth shut

He placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her. Inside Gallia's chest her heart was braking, like shattered glass that could never be fixed.

Aragorn let out a deep breath and looked at her with undeniable pity, making her cringe. She tried to smile, to lighten the situation.

"It would appear as though I have just made a fool of myself." She laughed, trying to rid her face of the shame she felt at being rejected.

Aragorn shock his head gently. "No Gallia, it took great courage to do what you did. And all I can say is that I am in no way worthy of your affections."

Gallia smiled at him gratefully, bowing slightly, before turning to walk away, hoping to disengage with at least some dignity left. She knew that if she walked away from him now, never knowing why he did not want her, then she would always regret it. She turned back to face him and looked deep in to his grey eyes.

"Is it me?" Were the only words she get manage.

Aragorn instantly shook his head at the young woman. "No Gallia, it is not you."

"Then what?"

Aragorn looked at the ground and let all that he had ever felt for Arwen wash over him. "I can not give you my heart, for it was taken from me many years ago. It belongs to another, and though I know not what our future holds, with her it will remain. If she can not be mine then I shall live out my life alone, doomed to live without my heart."

Gallia smiled at him, it must be nice to be this woman of whom he speaks, when she is spoken about in such a way. "You look greatly saddened as you speak of her. I do not know this woman, or why you are so troubled but I think perhaps you are saying all this to the wrong woman. I think perhaps you should find your heart, or when it brakes it will be your doing, and yours alone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elladan came skipping in to the library. "Good day brother." He beamed like an idiot as he sat on the desk in front of Elrohir.

"Worked a treat." He playfully punched Elrohir on the shoulder before receiving a not-so-gentle one back.

"I'm glad I could help you deceive a sweet and kind lady Elladan, wouldn't our mother be proud of us." His tone was bitter, something very rarely heard from the Elf prince.

"What is wrong with you? Your robes too tight?" Elladan laughed trying to lighten his brother's mood. 

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just have a-" He thought for a moment for a pretend ailment that he could use, before realising he was an Elf, and Elves never got ill. "Damn our immortality."

Elladan laughed, making Elrohir laugh too. "It really bothers you doesn't it?

Elrohir looked up at him. "What does?"

"The fact the I used your poetry to make Wendele crave me." Elladan raised his eyebrows picking up on the unusual hostility from his twin.

"I just think that there are better ways to win a ladies heart then to trick her." He walked over to the window, and looked down to where he had watched her earlier that day. "Do not ask me to do it for you again. One day when you are really in love, you will look back and think yourself a fool. For you will not be out for all you can get, it will be enough for you to see her smile, to make her happy, even if you can not have her."

Elladan thought about this for a moment, nodding in agreement.

"That is really beautiful Elrohir." He walked over to him at the window and rested his arm on his brother's shoulder. "You should stitch it on to a pillow."

I have had a funny pulsing twitch thing in my eye the entire time I have been writing this, so please review and make me feel better. Also all you guys on the SJC website, don't forget to send in your entries for The Telumendil Competition

Challenge 1by the 27th March

Anyone that would like to join the SJC group say so in your review and leave you email address. I probably wont be posting anything new for a few weeks, sorry.

Ashley:- Wow that is without a doubt the nicest review I have ever gotten. Thank you so much, that made my day. To answer your question I do have a web site that is under construction. It should be up and working soon and it will have all the stories that were taken off FF.net, as well as some new ones. Thanks again and I don't think your sick or insane, I also like a bit of 

Gionareth:- Great minds think alike. I promise to make Aragorn and Arwen stop being mad at each other soon, and of course you know I will fluff as best I can when writing their reconciliation.

prettiest in pink:- Don't worry I wouldn't leave them apart for very long.

Grumpy:- Well I am impressed that someone who declares themselves as 'grumpy' likes my fluffy story. 

ME132:- Kayleigh I can't very well have them all be understanding now can I. Where would the angst go? Oh and I am the high Queen of the Noldor!

The Last Evenstar:- oh no not fluff withdrawal! I've been there, I once had to go cold turkey.

The Converted:- Ok when I read/watch/hear something then completely forget it and use it in a story of my own, technically it is not stealing. I do not need you to keep reminding me! Someone once said "A good author is someone who reads a lot of great books, then completely forgets what they have read and subconsciously passes it off as their own work"

Cerridwen-Evereven:- Men! Must they always screw things up? They have to make everything so complicated don't they.


	5. A healing wound

Title: A winters night ball

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG-17

Summary: Aragorn and Arwen are still not speaking, can they make things up before he leaves?

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Lord of the rings' the whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: I have taken some time off from writing due to the fact that I started to suck at it lol. I hope this is ok, it's the final chapter and filled with fluff and angst (oh no!) I'm sorry that I left my two on going fics for so long, and on the second from last chapters, I didn't mean to be cruel. Hope you like this one.

Chapter 5

A healing wound

Elrohir and Aragorn looked at each other, a pitiful silence between them. Love it seemed, had dealt them both a cruel blow these past few weeks. Elrohir had not been able to stop thinking about Wendele, he doubted very much it was love, but it hurt non the less. He glanced at his foster brother and sighed heavily. How exhausting it must be to love someone so wholly, so completely. His own hurt was nothing to how he felt at seeing his friend so beaten, as though in morning or a love long lost.

"Estel if you do not talk to her before you take leave of this place, you will always regret it." 

Aragorn turned and nodded, his handsome face twisted with aching. "I know, I just do not know what to say to make it better, to ease her woes."

Elrohir stood up and walked over to Aragorn, he rested his hand over his heart and smiled. "Speak from here, and you can not go wrong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elladan walked in to Elrohir's study, moments after Aragorn had left. He looked at his brother through knowing eyes as he sat upon the dark oak desk. 

"Today it a sad day indeed. It would seem everyone is leaving us." He smiled grimly, taking the book from Elrohir's hands and placing it face down on the desk.

"So it would seem. Let us hope that Estel can make it up with our little sister before he goes." Both brothers nodded silently, knowing how strong their love was.

"Estel was blessed with a silver tongue, like you, I'm sure he will be able to talk his way out of it." Elladan leaned forward, forcing his brother to look him in the eye.

"Wendele leaves today also." Instantly he noted how wide Elrohir's eyes got upon hearing her name. "But I am sure you already knew that."

Elrohir nodded slowly, trying to look anywhere but at Elladan. "She is a charming young lady, I'm sure you will see her again." He clenched his hand and unclenched it, without even realising he was doing it.

"No I don't think I shall see her again." He paused and smiled warmly at his twin. "But you could, if you wanted to."

Elrohir stood up, picking up his book and moved to the window. "Perhaps our paths will cross again, who knows." He gazed out at the tumbling waterfalls that surrounded the last homely house.

Elladan laughed and came to stand beside him. He placed his hand on his shoulder gently. "Brother, this is me giving you permission to peruse Wendele. Not that you need it, but I know your loyalty runs deep and you would not follow your heart without my blessing."

Elrohir looked at him shocked, his eyes went sad and he looked down at the floor. "She wants you." Their eyes met again and both felt an uneasy wave flood them. "No brother, I thank you for your blessing, but it is in vain. It was not meant to be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen's entire body tensed as he entered her room. The deep blue drapes were blowing in the breeze, the smell of honey suckle filled the room and a deathly cold hung in the air. Before he had even reached her, at the window where she sat, she could smell him. His very human, manly aroma, the smell that always made her body ache. She closed her eyes as his footsteps grew nearer.

"I am leaving soon." His voice was even deeper then usual and she bit on her lower lip, hoping to tame the pulsing that flooded her.

"I hope you journey is safe Aragorn." She didn't turn to see him but he could hear the hurt in her voice, however masked by the cold. Aragorn was taking deep breaths trying to ease his thrumming heart, his palms were slightly sweaty, and he kept licking his lips. His chest felt as though it were closing in on him, restricting his breathing and choking itself in to a knot.

He walked to stand behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder. His hands were firm and it was all she could do to stop herself from moaning aloud at the shear strength of them. A tightening in her chest made it almost unbearable to breath. Arwen didn't turn to face him, she was afraid to, she was afraid that her mask would drop and he would see how hurt she was by the way that they were being with one another. To Arwen it felt as though she were talking to someone she once knew, once loved but had not seen in a painfully long time.

When Aragorn came to stand in front of her, dropping to his knees before her, she felt the stinging of tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. A flash of anger showed in his own eyes as he felt all that he loved slip away form him.

"Arwen, I could never love anything, anyone the way that I love you, how can you not know that? When I am away from you I long for you, my body aches to touch yours. I dream every night of holding you, feeling your heart beat in to my chest. But having you here, before me, and yet so far away is much worse, for I can see all that I am missing. I have loved you since the first time I saw you, I dared not believe that you were real, I was afraid for I knew I only had one heart to loose." He took several breaths before he continued, his eyes burning in to hers.

"I knew from that moment on that you would be my undoing, that every thing I did, every choice I made it would all be for you, and it has. And to have you look at me this way, with such coolness and unfeeling, it is braking my heart Arwen. Please I beg of you, do not brake my heart, for I fear I will need it. You have touched me so deeply, you have touched my soul and it hurts far worse then any blade." Single tears were running down his face as he spoke to her, Arwen barely able to hold her Elven composure.

"I can not lose you Arwen, for what am I without you? I am nothing I am just a man, asking you to hold me, asking you to love me the way you once did." His hand slid up to rest on her knee and she took in a deep breath, which sounded more like a sob. Aragorn's voice was suddenly horse, like the words were being ripped, painfully, from his throat.

"Do not send me from your side in doubt, do not let me leave for war not knowing that the pain I feel at loving you is returned. I need you Arwen, I can not do this without you. Only you can save me from the man I will become. I finally know now, the one difference between me and my ancestors, the reason I can succeed where they had failed. It is you Arwen, you are the difference, your love will make me in to the man that I must become to face all that I have to. Tell me you love me Arwen, please, for I am not strong without it." He licked the tears from his lips and gazed up at her expectantly.

Arwen moved his hand from her knee and stood up abruptly. She loved him fiercely, she knew she would never stop. But the hurt that she felt at seeing him look that way at another had not left her and it would not leave her anytime soon. Aragorn came to stand in front of her. She extended her hand and wiped his tears from his handsome face. Her heart felt Sharp waves of pain go through it and her entire chest tightened. Forcing herself to look at him she swallowed down all the pain, to a place that only she could see. 

Arwen stared at him through her dimmed, empty blue eyes. "I hope your journey will be a safe one." She hid her pain well and showed no emotion whatsoever.

He swallowed hard and leaned towards her. Kissing her forehead gently he closed his eyes tightly. Arwen too closed her eyes, to stop the tears from escaping.

"I'll see you in a few months." Aragorn's tone was that of a defeatist as he moved towards the door, wishing desperately that she would look at him. Aragorn looked so beaten and helpless that Arwen's heart twisted painfully. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and cover every inch of her skin with kisses, it felt as though his heart was being torn from his chest, still beating.

The second the door closed behind him, Arwen slumped to the floor, tears burning a path down her cold cheeks. She clutched her chest as though she were dying and sobbed openly in to the heavy void she now felt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elladan walked in to Elrohir's room, he walked with an anger that had grown from love. 

"Where were you? You didn't even come to say goodbye to her. She has gone Elrohir, she left here believing that you were too busy to fare her well." Elladan's eyes flew to the bed. A large bag, filled with clothes and food was sitting upon it, various items scattered about, waiting to be packed away.

"Where are you going?" He frowned, never had his brother gone anywhere without him. "Elladan, where are you going?" 

Elrohir placed the final items in to his bag and pulled the ties shut. "I am going to Lothlorien, I will be there a while."

Elladan laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "Well thank you very much for the notice. I have a lot to do before we can go, I haven't packed, I will need to get some food, unless you have packed enough for the both of us." He walked towards the door, about to go in search of his belongings when Elrohir placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"Not this time Elladan, this time I must go alone." He saw the confusion and hurt on his brother's face.

"But you never go anywhere without me. We do everything together." His face frowned, he didn't like this, he didn't like this one bit.

Elrohir took his brother in a strong hold and kissed the top of his head roughly. "And we will again. I just need some time alone, time to think. I will be back before you know it, then we can go back to the way things were. You tricking me in to one of your scams." Elladan laughed, but it was weak, like pain was drowning it.

They shared a look, an understanding. Elladan nodded and wished his brother a safe journey. "I told you this would be a sad day, with everyone leaving me." His face suddenly went from sad to frightened. "Oh no. I will be stuck here alone with Arwen, all lovelorn and heart broken." He pulled a disgusted look and both the son's of Elrond laughed whole heartedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you again lord Elrond." Aragorn nodded to his foster father, who in return clasped his shoulder. They were stood at the borders of Rivendell, under the cloak of twilight. All that were still present I Imladris had come to see him off.

Aragorn took the reins of his horse from a young Elf stable hand. He turned to look behind him, to make sure that she hadn't come. She hadn't. He sighed heavily and hitched his backpack higher on to his shoulder. He felt as though the only place he would find comfort was in death, and maybe if he was lucky, this war would see to that. He walked through the gates of Imladris with a heavy heart, Elrond, his sons and their guests watching him as he left.

"Estel." 

He turned sharply, letting go of his horses reins. Arwen! She was running towards him, holding her dress up from the ground. Tears were streaking her face as she ran with all her might. Elrond looked at his daughter and shook his head, why could she not have done this when they didn't have so many guests. 

Aragorn let the back pack drop to the floor with a thud, suddenly feeling light headed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he couodnt believe she was nearing him. He ran to meet her, amidst all the well wishers. He ran as fast as he could, not able to go another second without holding her.

His arms found her body and he pulled her close to him, almost crushing her to his frame. She hid her face in his hair and her arms flung around his neck, sobbing as his hands stroked her back. The entire world seemed to slip away as he held on to her as though he would never let go. She breathed him in and they both felt a violent shudder go through her.

He tilted her head to look at him, slowly he kissed each tear from her face, a feeling of torturous bliss washing over him. When his mouth found hers, gently at first, Elrond nodded to his sons and to his guests, before turning and walking away, back to the last homely house.

The others followed Elrond, leaving the two lovers to their privacy. Aragorn's mouth melded with Arwen's, moaning as his tongue found hers. She tasted sweeter then he had remembered, full of summer fruits.

She pulled away to look at him, her face still damp, her lips slightly swollen. 

"Forgive me, I almost let my pain push you away. I will never make that mistake again." She sobbed, looking in to his eyes. Aragorn smiled and brushed the hair from her face.

"I would forgive you anything." His mouth captured hers again, this time with all the passion that their hearts felt. She clung to him, unable to let him go, she could never let him go, she knew this now. This was truly to be her doom, and she embraced it with open arms.

And so we come to an end, finally, I hope you have enjoyed this story, thanks for sticking with it. X

****

Galadwen19: I'm glad you found the Wendele/Aragorn bit so funny (but it was actually your idea) lol

****

The Last Evenstar: I don't know who Dick Cheney is (Guess it's an American thing?) I'm sorry that your cravings are getting worse, I have the perfect cure for that though… re-read you favourite ones.

****

The Converted: I hope you aren't implying that Wendele is a Mary Sue of me? lol. Yes I subconsciously wrote Elladan to be just like Jason, he forgives me. I'm glad you have convinced your mum that you aren't crave, but you still have a lot of convincing to do where I'm concerned. And in defence of Viggo, aka heaven on earth, It was cold! He was nervous! And I love him anyway!

****

Grumpy: Are you happy now? He gave her the speech and it worked. Poor Elrohir, I feel guilty at leaving it like that, maybe I'll have to write another one to make him happy.

****

ME132: So sorry your grounded, you wont be able to read this for a while, aww. Thank you again for the drawings x

****

ThePrincess04: Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it.

****

Daisy: That's good to know lol. Yes snow is wonderful, as long as you are inside beside a roaring fire.


End file.
